Love Through Time
by nicki-gurl
Summary: Trunks and Pan are facing a thought problem ahead of them. Pan tries 2 go 2 da future 2 c wat would happen 2 them but an uxpacted turn of event happened nd... new chappy up!!!
1. Default Chapter

**They have been together for a long time. Now Trunks and Pan are facing a rocky road ahead of them. Pan decided that the only way to erase her doubts of making a mistake by marrying Trunks is by going to the future to see what would happen. But as event turns out of hand Pan would find herself in a familiar unfamiliar world where she would learn how to really enjoy her life and find a love that would conquer the obstacles of time.**

**Author's disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, to my everlasting regret. So please don't sue me. I'm just I die-hard fan of this anime. This is a t/p story. Which Trunks, you'll have to read on to find out.**

**Prologue**

**Pan looked at the huge machine in front of her. A logo was imprinted on it. Capsule Corporation. This was the project Bulma had been doing for years and years now. And her father, Gohan, had helped her finish this project of hers. It's Bulma's masterpiece, the time machine. Ever since Bulma remembered the incident in the Cell Games she had been going on and on about Mirai Bulma (as in Mirai Trunks' mother) besting her and so on and so on. So she decided to make one, only it wasn't very simple. It had taken her years of researching and designing to finally come up with this magnificent invention.**

**And Pan's going to be seeing if this invention of hers works.**

**Pan looked at the time machine and debated if she should continue what she wanted to do or not. She thought of all the things that could go wrong if she did get in that thing. She knows the rudiment of the controls, how to start and set the time of destination. But aside from that she knows nothing. And she wasn't actually sure if it works but Bulma and her father declare it clear.**

**It might seem weird to the others if they found out what she wanted to do. Everyone thinks she's the luckiest woman in the world and that her future will be nothing but good. But she did not believe that. She wants to see it for herself. It might seem she's cheating time but she could think no other option. She wanted to go in the future in three years time to see how the world is going to be. More specifically how her world's going to be. She wants to see what fate holds on to her, wants to find out if she wasn't going to make a mistake in three days time.**

**She sighed over the thought. In three days time was supposed to be the most important day on her life. In three days time she's going to the altar to marry Trunks Briefs, the man of her dreams. The man she had dreamt of spending the rest of her life with. Her other half. The one meant for her. Or is he?**

**It had really started out fine. She always had had a crush on him. That crush turned into a full blooming love. After the galaxy tour she spent along with her returned-to-kid-form grandfather and Trunks, she tried – successfully – to be the woman Trunks would be proud of. She became a woman of genteel and perfection. She never yells, curse or beat up people without a good reason, not like before. And now she's engage to be married to him. She's happy, very, very happy.**

**_Then why am I having second thoughts?_**

**She frowned a little bit when the thought came to her head.**

**"I'm not having second thoughts. Honestly, I'm not," Pan told herself.**

**_Then why do I want to go to the future to see what the future holds for me?_**

**"Just to make sure," Pan answered herself.**

**Everyone was probably thinking how lucky and happy she was, or should be. Trunks Briefs is the president and heir of Capsule Corporation, he's one of the most eligible man in the world. You couldn't catch a match like that very often. The fact that he had been a very close friend and his family a close family friend didn't count.**

**_Yeah, yeah._****_ They branded this as a fairy tale, complete with the princess and her prince charming. And they'll live happily ever after. People all around the world are anticipating my marriage to him. All women are going to weep, wishing they were in my place. It's going to be broadcast around the world. My wedding is going to look like a well directed show, the perfect wedding._**

**_But it isn't going to be my wedding. It's going to be theirs: trunks, Capsule Corporation, the family's prestige and the whole World. This isn't going to be my wedding. This isn't what I want my wedding to be like. I want it to be small and special, not to the others, but to the people that counts. My family, his family, our friends, but specially us._**

**"I have to go. I must go. If I don't I won't be able to go through this. I love him but I don't think I want his life. If I don't go there's going to be no happy ending."**

**Pan tried to remember what made her decide to do this.**

**I know this is such a small chapter. Well it's not actually a chapter yet. And some of you might be disappointed that Trunks hasn't show up yet. But the next chapter, or part as I call it, is VERY long. I'll try to update every week. Please review _.**


	2. Part 1: Their Past

Here's the next part of my first story. I don't own any of the DB/Z/GT character, if you still don't get the drift. Any comments, suggestion or whatever, you can email me anytime you want. Or you could always click that little review button down there. 

I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my first chap. It made feel really good. Sorry if I've only updated now. So busy with the school and I'm studying in a German school when I can't still speak very good German. Anyway, here's the story…

__

Italics means thoughts of the characters

Part One: The Past

8 ½ months ago

Trunks looked down at Pan and took her hands in his. He didn't notice the waves making their way on their feet as they stood barefooted on the sand in the beach he leased for the night or the starry sky or the soft wind rushing by them. All he noticed was the woman in front of him.

Pan looked inquiring at him. Trunks was still amaze at how beautiful his girlfriend was. It was just like yesterday when he used to baby-sat her when her parents were out. It was hard to believe that the girl, that tomboyish, plain-looking girl had turned out to be a ravishing beauty. Her midnight black hair framed her heart shaped face, her dark eyes sparkling with life and love just above her pert little nose and full, sensual mouth. She used to be as thin as a stick and as curvy as one, but now, with her black, low cut strapless dress that barely reached her knees, you wouldn't believe it was the same girl. The dress (courtesy of Bra, of course) hugged every curve of her body. She had caused a stir back at the restaurant when they ate before going to the beach. The men, no one excluded, gazed longingly at her as she walked in with an air of pride while the women cast her annoyed looks.

"Trunks?" Pan asked when he still didn't say a word.

Trunks snapped out of her daydreaming and looked straight in her eyes. He had been waiting for this day a long time now. It might seem a little fast but he wasn't taking any chances of her getting away from him. It still surprised him that the woman he had been looking for and dreaming of being with for the rest of his life had been right under his nose, only realizing a couple of moths ago, right after she returned from her finishing school in Switzerland. She was everything he'd hoped for and more. Not only does he really love her but also with marrying her, the company's prestige would grow more.

"My dear Pan," Trunks started. "You have been blessing to me and I thank Dende for giving you to me. You are everything I want and more. That's why," he took a velvet box from his pocket and kneeled down, oblivious that his pant was getting wet, "want to ask you this very important question. Pan, my love, will you marry me and grow old with me and be my mate?"

Pan stood still in front of him while he slid the ring in her finger. It was beautiful and, obviously, expensive. The big diamond in the middle stood out from the other smaller diamond that stood around it. When it was set she felt her eyes misted with tears and she looked over him.

The wind teased his purple hair; his blue eyes showed his love and nervousness. Who would have thought that Trunks Briefs, president of Capsule Corporation, would be nervous while proposing to a woman?

Trunks took her silence and teary eyes as bad a sign and he looked at her worriedly. He spoke her name anxiously and Pan's head comes up from her silent observation. She looked down at him and saw he was looking straight at her.

__

Trunks is asking me to marry him! What should my answer be? Of course I should say yes! I love him and he loves me. This is what I want. What I always wanted.

Pan threw herself at him and pressed her lips in his. Trunks wasn't anticipating this reaction and fell on his back with Pan on top of him.

"Am I to take that as a yes?" Trunks asked when he was able to free his mouth.

"Yes, you fool," Pan answered, laughing.

Trunks laughed too and rolled so Pan was now laying on the wet sand and he was on top of her. His laughed dwindled down to smiles and he leaned down and touched her lips with his. Pan reacted swiftly, parting her lips to let his tongue thrust inside her mouth. Her tongue was there to meet his and she pulled his body closer to hers. They felt their Ki had risen to a higher level. But before anything got out of hand the waves hit their entwined bodies, sending them out of their passion filled senses.

"Hmm… Trunks? Don't you think it's best if we get up from here?" Pan asked. "It's not exactly dry down here and, as you could see, I'm all wet."

Trunks chuckled and stood up, taking Pan with him. Pan tried to repair the mess in her but to no avail. Her was now plastered to her face, her lips puffy with all the kissing; giving her the look of a woman who was just made loved to.

Trunks still smiled at her. "You look adorable in rugged way"

"Shut up," Pan muttered under her breath. "Just wait what daddy says about this. By and by, what time is it?"

Trunks looked at his watch and horror filled his eyes. "It's past 2"

Pan groaned when she heard that time. Gohan had allowed them to go out today only after 12. There's going to be a lot to pay when he finds out.

"Maybe we should go home now," Pan said.

"Maybe you're right," Trunks replied.

They tried to fix themselves as best as possible one more time before powering up and flying towards the Son house (as in Son Gohan's)

-------------------------

Gohan woke up with a start. He sat up abruptly and tried to determine what kind of Ki it was and from whom. He crossed out power up when he realized it was a passion raised Ki. He relaxed a little bit when he realized there was nothing to worry about. He feels this kind of Ki every night, but it doesn't hurt to be a little wary. But when he found out the owner of the energy he stood up, his eyes gleaming with murderous intent and started to dress as soon as possible, his own Ki rising up deadly high. Videl, sleeping peacefully, felt the bed shook a little bit and woke up. He saw her husband dressing up and had had a fair guess how that came about.

"For God's sake, Gohan calm down!" Videl said, coming up beside him. "Those two are old enough to know what they are doing."

"Trunks is dead," was all he growled before he went down.

"Somebody help me," Videl prayed silently before grabbing a robe and going after him.

As if her prayer was heard Goku and Goten came knocking at the door before Gohan had a chance of flying away.

"What's happening here?" Goku asked. "I felt Gohan power up."

Goten looked around and realized someone missing.

"Uh oh. That late?" Goten asked Videl.

"Yeah," Videl answered.

Goku eyed his oldest son warily. "Gohan, Trunks is a very responsible man. You know he'll protect her with his own life. Not that Pan couldn't do that."

Goten cleared his throat. "Dad, I think you misunderstood what my brother's getting upset at."

Goku scratched his head. "And what does he really mean?"

Goten whispered something to his father and Goku finally understood.

"I see," he said. Then he turned to Gohan. "What's so bad about that? I mean he's a man and she's a woman, just like Chi-Chi and me, you and Videl or Goten and his girlfriends."

Videl's face bloomed crimson at the topic. Gohan's cheeks were a bit red too while Goten just looked at them, amused.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed, dragging his father at the corner, well out of Videl's hearing. "This is hardly the time to discuss it."

"But it's true. Wouldn't you want to have grandchildren?" Goku asked innocently.

Goten, with his sensitive Saiyan ears, heard what his father said and burst out laughing. Videl looked at him inquiringly.

"You don't want to know," was all Goten said when his laughter subsided.

Videl sighed and sat down on the sofa. Her father-in-law and brother-in-law were there so she wasn't worried anymore that her husband's going to blast off the house and hunt down the couple. As much as she admired and loved her Gohan, sometime he could be such a stubborn man. And a very protective father at that. Gohan and his father were still discussing something when Videl saw Goten's head perked up and looked inquiringly at the door.

Videl got tired of guessing. "What?"

"They're here," Goten answered.

Gohan and Goku finally felt the two Ki just outside the house. Gohan rushed to the door and opened it. Trunks and Pan stood there, kissing.

Goten cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. They finally realized they have an audience and when they turned their heads they stood face to face at the enrage Gohan. Trunks saw the deep scowl on his face and the murderous gleam in his eyes and he buried his face in Pan's hair.

"I'm a dead man," Trunks mumbled.

"Don't be absurd," Pan said lightly, but she stole a look at her father.

Videl looked at Trunks' disheveled profile and the even more disordered Pan. She smiled at them sympathetically.

"Would you two care to explain why you came home very late, and in this state nonetheless?" Gohan asked calmly, though his eyes were shooting fire.

"Dad, it's not what it seem," Pan tried to explain. "We… ah… took a swim at the beach Trunks leased this night, perfectly normal."

Gohan sniffed a couple of times before saying anything. "And with your clothes on, I guess."

Cursed Saiyan senses. They're as sharp as one couldn't imagine.

"I know you know nothing happened dad. You would have sensed it," Pan said reasonably.

"That's beside the point," Gohan said. He turned his attention on Trunks. "Touch her before you two get married and I'll promise I'll make you pay. I won't kill you because Pan would kill me then but I promise you will pay dearly."

Trunks swallowed hard before he replied, stammering, "Uh… y… yes… sir."

Goten, in the background, chuckled. Trunks gave him an annoyed look for not helping him out from his brother. Pan saw the look and she put her hand in Trunks' shoulder and giving them both a warning look.

Videl saw the ring in her finger. She squealed and hugged her daughter happily. Gohan, Goten and Goku looked at her as if she had lost her mind while Trunks smiled at the mother and daughter.

When Videl's hug eased a bit Pan looked at Trunks and said, " I told you she'll know soon. You can never get pass anything on a mother."

"What's all this about?" Goku asked.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked.

Gohan kept quiet, looking intensely from his daughter to his wife to Trunks and back again. Then he noticed what has got his wife all happy about. He threw a disgusted look at Trunks but was deeply happy that his daughter was happy.

"You treat her well. If you don't, you'll answer to me. I will personally make your life a living hell, " Gohan growled before coming up his family and hugging them in happiness.

"What did you know, " Goten said under his breath. "Trunks took the plunge."

"What?" Goku asked. "Will somebody explain to me what's happening here?"

"Trunks and Pan's getting married," Goten answered his father.

Goku smiled widely and slapped Trunks in the back. "Welcome to the club."

----------------------

"Wow! Trunks and Pan's getting married?" Bra exclaimed in wonder. "I'm surprised."

"Well, I'm not at all," Bulma said. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Oh, my Panny's getting married," Chi-Chi said, sniffing now and then. "My little granddaughter has turned into a wonderful, brilliant, beautiful woman."

"Oh, gosh grandma, you didn't have to paint me in such a way," Pan said, smiling.

"I, for one, agree with you Chi-Chi," Trunks said, taking Pan's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Well, if you ask me, Trunks does not deserve you Pan," Bra said. "What you saw in my disgusting brother still beats the hell out of me."

"You're his sister. Of course you're not suppose to see that," Pan teased. "It's mine to see. Besides, his good looking and nice and generous and many more."

"Eww… that's totally disgusting," Bra screeched.

Trunks and Pan smiled at each other. They sat in front of the whole gang in the living room of the Briefs mansion, bombarding them with question.

"When's it going to be?" Krillin asked.

"Where's it going to be?" C18 asked.

"How's it going to be?" Yamcha asked.

On and on they go on until finally Bulma ushered the newly engaged couple to get ready.

"We're going to be having a press conference today at 4 PM in the Capsule Corporation Headquarters. We need to get there soon."

"What press conference? What for?" Pan asked.

"Why, to announce your engagement of course," Bulma said, a little confused at Pan's questions.

"Oh. Do we have really have to?" Pan wined.

"Come on, honey. We have too. For the company's sake and our parents'," Trunks replied.

Pan thought hundreds of reason while they should not go and have a press conference, all reasons valid. But one look at Trunks' pleading eyes and all those reasons disappeared.

"All right, let's get ready."

Trunks smiled at her and kissed her lightly in the mouth.

------------------ 

5 months after the engagement

"Kakarott, you're going to have to talk with that grand brat of yours," Vegeta said as he threw a punch in Goku's way.

Goku blocked the punch easily and threw one of his own. "What for?"

Vegeta blocked it too and kicked him in the side. "You could be dense, you know that. And dumb."

"Now I understand what you mean," Goku said, countering his kick with a Ki blast. "You want me to talk to Pan about her engagement with Trunks and about those publicity things that hates and loathes and about the fact that she had completely change her personality. An of course also the fact that she's becoming cold and insensitive when it comes to that son of yours."

Vegeta blocked the Ki blast and sent him one a lot stronger. "You do have a brain in that thick skull of yours."

"It doesn't take a whole lot of brain to notice that," Goku replied. "It take's a lot of sensitivity and caring. But anyway, Pan wouldn't listen. I know she won't. But I'll try."

"Do it. Before it's too late," Vegeta said and sent him his Big Bang Attack.

Goku lay on the floor, panting from their sparring in Vegeta's gravity room. "You bested me this time, Vegeta." (I'm tired of always reading Goku besting Vegeta in their sparring matches. So sue me.)

"Hmp!" Vegeta growled. "Just speak with that brat, understand? And be tactful. She might think we're against her and Trunks."

"Yes, Vegeta," Goku said, giving him the famous Son smile. "If I didn't know better, you really like my granddaughter."

"Just do it!" Vegeta boomed before storming out of the room.

True, he likes and respects Kakarott's grand brat. He never knew anyone, aside from his wife and daughter, who could stand up on him the way Pan did. She did a lot of pranks on him when she was a kid, pranks that he wouldn't have tolerated if it were another who did it. The fact that Bra was involved with most of it didn't count. He told her one time when she was 14 years old that she was a lousy excuse for a Saiyan when she interrupted him while he was training. She was looking for Bra that time. He blows up at her when she told him dead straight she was as Saiyan as he is. He invited her in for a spar and she gave him a spar only Goku could give him. 

She was never coy, never simpers and is a great fighter. A true Saiyan, if he has any say about it. More Saiyan than her idiot of an uncle or even his own lazy son. But something was swallowing up her spirit. She had become an epitome of gentleness and feminine. She just stood there while the others swallow her up and be miserable. 

And of course, being the daughter and only child of the great Gohan and Videl, one of the model citizens of the world, she was expected to be just like them. She never bothered before. But after that damn galaxy tour she had started to change, probably to catch the eyes of his son or maybe because of her old classmates or suppose to be friends, he wasn't sure. It was barely noticeable to the others, probably because they've been wishing and hoping for a long time that she'd turned into a proper young woman, worthy of being Gohan and Videl's daughter, but he noticed, and obviously Kakarott noticed too. Little by little her spirit dwindled down. Now she's always aware the media was behind them. She became reserve and prim and cold.

Vegeta growled. Since when he had been aware of this stuff happening around him. He only has one mission and that is to become stronger than Kakarott. 

__

The brat doesn't interest me that much. It's just a shame that one of my most deserving people get to be treated like that. She does not deserve it. If it were I in her place I would have blown everyone off, public or not.

Then he thought all the time Bulma had dragged form one function after another, following the etiquette she drummed, pushed and shove in his brain. He smirked to himself. 

__

That was different. I did all of that but I still didn't change. That's one thing I'll never let that woman do. Beside, I think she likes me the way I am. What would she do if I change and there's no one to keep her awake all night? She'll be bored to death.

He went and looked for his wife.

-----------------------

"Hi grandpa," Pan said, smiling as she saw her grandfather walked in their house. "Had a good spar with Vegeta?"

She sighed a little bit as she looked at all the papers around her. The papers, of course, have something to do with her approaching wedding. It is supposed to be the wedding of the century. Over a thousand guess were invited, all important on their own. Half of those guess she haven't even heard of before. She looked again dejectedly at the mess around her.

__

I wish I could go out and do some sparing, just to have some brake with this hectic planning for a couple of minutes.

Goku read her thought. "Come, let's have a spar. You haven't been training for a long time."

Pan smiled at him. "I can't grandpa. I need to get this fix as soon as possible." She looked again at the mess then made her decision. "Hell, I could do this later. Come on then grandpa."

Pan took Goku's hand and they flew at the mountain behind their house. When they landed they quickly get down to business. Goku was already tired from his sparing with Vegeta but not tired enough to fend off all of Pan's attacks. It stood in reason because she was lagging from her training. He said as much when they were finished.

"How could I train?" Pan asked incredulously. "I have been very busy with all the preparation."

Goku found his opening at the topic. "Pan, I wanted to talk about all of this."

Pan frowned a little bit. Her grandfather was serious, and when he's serious something was really wrong. "What you want to talk about?"

"About you taking a big step of your life," Goku answered.

"I don't understand," Pan said.

"Let's just say everyone takes steps in their lives and most of them takes it willingly. I just want to tell you you're taking a very big step and I want you to take it willingly. Not because of other because it's not their life, but because you wanted to. You're answerable to yourself because it's your life you're holding in your hands.

And that should not ever change what you are. You're unique, one of a kind. Taking a step doesn't require you to be another person."

Goku looked at her and took her hands in his. Pan was looking at their hands, thinking deeply at what her grandfather told him.

"Sweetie, you use to do stuffs you wanted to do, not what others wanted to do. I just hope you're doing all of this for yourself. I love you so much and I want you to be very happy."

Pan thought about it for a long time.

__

Am I doing this for myself? Or am I doing this for the others?

Pan looked at her grandfather, smiling brightly at him. "I know what I'm doing, grandpa. I'm going to be happy. I know I will. I love him and he loves me and nothing's going to come between us, not the media or the company or anyone."

Goku smiled back at her but there was sadness in his eyes, which Pan didn't saw. Pan said goodbye to him, going back to the house and finishing her work. Goku watched her flew away, a concerned look on his face.

"I wish I could believe that Pan. I wish _you_ could believed that Pan."

----------------------- 

Pan lay on her bed, thinking about her grandfather's words. It doesn't make sense to her. It confuses her that her Goku even thought of her doing something she didn't want. She loved Trunks, always have and always will. She had been doing everything since she could to make him hers since after the galaxy tour. 

__

Come to think of it I was really different before I found out I liked Trunks. I used to be a terror, never backing up on anything. Heh, it branded me as a loose cannon. But that was the time of my life I had most fun.

Then there was her family and friends. She remembered an incident when she was fourteen year-old girl studying in an exclusive private school. It was one of the reasons why she changed. It had hurt her so much and that hurt changed her. 

Pan turned on her side and looked at the picture on her side table. It holds two frames, one with the picture of her family and one with her friends. She smiled a little bit. They were the reason she was doing this, being the belle of the public. She didn't want them being ashamed of her so she tried, desperately, to be what they all wanted.

Her grandma Chi-Chi and her father wanted her to finish school with good grades so she spent a lot of her free time to study to become a straight 'A' student, which she did. Her mother wanted her to act femininely and to refrain speaking her mind out so the people wouldn't comment anything negative about her so she became Ms. Congeniality. Her friends wanted her to be there when they needed her, so she gives them her spare time to be a friend. The world wanted her to be perfect and so she tried with all her might to be the person they wanted to see, to know and to believe.

"That's the price I pay to be Gohan and Videl's daughter," Pan whispered to herself. "And now I have to pay a price to be Mrs. Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

------------------

Bra and Pan sat on the floor of Pan's room, looking at wedding magazines and choosing what wedding gown Pan should wear and the bride's maid gowns. Marron was coming over later to give her say, since she is one of the bride's maids. Bra was her Maid of Honor. 

"This one's totally beautiful Pan," Bra said, showing her the picture.

Pan looked at it and crossed it out. It was not her type. More like Bra and Marron's type. It was too revealing for her, too… modern. "It's very beautiful."

"You don't like it at all, I know. That's like the fourth wedding gown I showed you that you've refused," Bra said exasperatedly. "I wish Marron's here now. Maybe she could persuade you this is the _style_."

"You know it's not my stuff," Pan replied, giving up her pretense and flipping the pages of some of the magazines. "It might be yours, but it's not for me."

"Hmp! Whatever!" Bra scoffed.

Before Pan could say a word they were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. The person didn't wait for any answer and entered the room.

"Goten!" Bra squealed, scrambling to her feet and running to hug her boyfriend.

Pan groaned at their display of affection. They hugged and kissed as if they haven't seen each other for years. The last straw was when Bra traced Goten's lips with the tip of her tongue.

"Guys, you're pathetic," Pan said, braking up their little embrace.

"Oh, hi Pan," Goten said when he was able to free his mouth to talk.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Bra asked.

"Just checking on Pan," Goten answered.

"Checking on me, please. Probably sensed Bra's here," Pan said. "Don't you guys think it's time you come out clean. The family's going to be happy to find out you two are together."

Goten and Bra had been going out for a good half year now without telling anyone. Pan had guessed their relationship, so did Trunks, because they're the closest to those two. 

"It's not the family we're keeping this secret from," Bra argued.

Pan smiled at that. "Do you honestly think Vegeta haven't found that out yet? With he being the closest to you? Just look at him when Goten's around. He always on guard at those time."

Goten paled at that piece of news. There's nothing he doesn't like avoiding than making the Prince of Saiyans angry. "You sure?"

"He's not going to try and kill you, you know," Pan assured them. "You've bonded, remember? It means that when he kills you, he kills Bra too. And you both know he'll never do anything to hurt his Princess."

"I forgot that," Bra mused. "Maybe we should come out clean about this, I am tired of watching my moves every time there's someone around."

"Maybe. The idea appeals to me," Goten said.

"Of course he could still make his point, you know. Vegeta could still beat you up pretty bad without hurting Bra," Pan added innocently, but her eyes are dancing with laughter.

"Pan! Stop scaring him," Bra said. She turned to him. "We only have a problem with dad. I can handle dad."

"You sure you would like to do this?" Goten asked fearfully.

"Maybe you should ask Trunks about this coming-out-clean-to-the-parents part," Pan suggested. "He did had a hard time with our dads."

Hard time was not enough to describe what Trunks had gone through with Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan beat him up pretty badly when he found out he was dating his _precious little girl_. Vegeta got his turn when he was informed of the bonding of his bloodline with Kakarott's bloodline. That didn't sit well with the Prince and told his son so physically. The two stop hounding them when they realized how serious they were.

"I'll keep that in mind," Goten said. "By the way, found a wedding dress yet?"

"She don't like any of the dresses I showed her," Bra said in disgust. Then a gleam came into her eyes. "I know, we could go to New York today. There's a fashion show there today. A wedding gown collection."

"Oh joy!" Pan groaned. "This will be like very… exciting!"

Bra narrowed her eyes at her. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Pan. Not when you're going to be the first lady of Capsule Corporation."

Pan groaned again at that reminder, which made Bra giggled and Goten snickered. 

"Okay, make you a deal here Bra," Pan started. "Choose some wedding gowns, then you show it to my mother and Bulma. If you three got a wedding gown you _all_ agreed to, that's what I'm going to wear."

Bra paled at that. "But Pan, you'll _never_ find a wedding gown then."

Bra, Bulma and Videl have all different style and rarely agreed at when it comes to style. Pan knows that, everyone knows that.

"Okay, I'll just take what you and Marron agreed to, to stop these endless search," Pan conceded. 

Bra smiled happily at her.

------------------

Trouble actually started just a few more days before the wedding.

Everything was prepared, all participants' clothes and accessories are all ready, Trunks' suit was already made and Bra and Marron found a wedding gown for Pan. They reserved the Cathedral months ago and the reception was taking place at the best hotel in the place. The food and drinks were already ordered, enough to feed thousands of people and a small group Saiyans. Everything was going smoothly, that was aside from the bride and groom.

Trunks smiled courteously at the people surrounding him. They were people of importance here to celebrate his up and coming marriage to Ms. Pan Son. They were businessmen, politician and other prominent families. There were also some famous people, movie stars, models and singers. They were all hanging down on every word he says as if he was a messiah come alive, hoping for the young president to actually notice them.

Across them his future wife-to-be stood. Pan stood across the room taking to with Goten and some of her friends from college, totally unaware of him. It looked as if he was paying attention to what one of the person of his group, a model or something, was saying but he was actually watching her intently, seething inside. It makes him mad to have her treat him so, as if he didn't matter to her at all. It didn't matter that it was he who had wanted her not to make scenes in public or show anything that would hurt the family name. He's just sick and tired of her unresponsive response. It feels as if she didn't really care at all. Sometimes he thinks he was going to be making the biggest mistake of his life in a week.

Trunks' attention was forced to go back to the red haired woman in front of him. He smiled at her as if he heard everything she said. She was a beautiful woman, but not beautiful enough to be compared to Pan, in his opinion. If only she'd get jealous or something he might not be doubting where they stood or what her real feelings for him.

Trunks move a bit closer to the redhead, enough to make them look intimate but not enough to make any rumors fly. He plastered an interested look on his face as he watched Pan at the corner of his eyes, hopeful of a reaction.

Pan smiled at Goten as he cracked up one of his hilarious jokes; not really aware that the joke was a lame or that some of her friends from university were flirting a bit. She was only aware of the redhead who clung on Trunks' every word and almost, by the looks of her, wanted to clung on him.

__

Move away slut before I blast you to the other dimension.

Pan growled inwardly when she realized she was not allowed to do that to anyone, much less in public. _Stupid, stupid rules. Always have to watch your entire move and word that comes out of your mouth to pass to this society._

Goten looked at her with an air of amusement, watching his niece and his best friend make each other jealous. They were, as far as he could tell, already boiling inside seeing each other in the company of the opposite sex. But it was barely noticeable, both trying to hide what they really feel from the public. He hoped they would resort this later when they were private, but he guessed they wouldn't. They were much too afraid and reserve to discuss the mater.

Goten sighed. _They've grown farther away from each other than closer. I wonder when they're going to realize it?_

Trunks seethed inside. No reaction came from his so-called fiancée. _What's wrong with her? Why is she like this?_ But he doesn't have any answer to his question. _She's been giving me the cold shoulder lately. Even when we're all alone she's being reserve. She doesn't like being touched aside from the proper way, as if we're not getting married or something. God damn it, if only she'd response…_

Then an idea came to his head.

------------------

"Come, Pan. I want to take you somewhere," Trunks whispered to her.

"Where? And how is it special," Pan asked.

"Trust me," Trunks said.

Pan nodded at him and they made their way out of the party, careful not to make the guests find out their going. When the coast was clear Trunks took her hand and they flew away, him guiding her. Then they landed in front of a house Pan didn't know to whom belong.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"This," he said gesturing with his hand, "is going to be our house. Don't you like it?"

Pan looked in awe at the beautiful house in front of them. It was not very big, certainly nothing like Capsule Corp. but it was really nice, a two-story detached house. It doesn't have the look of modern, plain houses but more like classical and artistic type.

"Oh Trunks, I love it!" Pan said.

Trunks smiled at her and showed her the house. Pan looked through it in awe, loving every detail of it. Then they came in to the master's bedroom. It was plainly the largest room in the house. A king sized bed stood at the middle, with two tables at it's side. The lamp at the corner, heaving some romantic sense dimly lighted the room. Trunks took Pan's hands in his and looked straight into her eyes. He slowly leaned down and captured her mouth with his, assaulting hers with passion he'd been keeping inside. Pan responded automatically, though deep down quite reluctantly, and she kissed him fully. But she'll never let this go too far. She'd guessed he showed the house to her to give himself an excuse for her to drop her belief of remaining a virgin till their wedding. But it's not going to work, with the media in her uppermost mind. And the fact that her family might get a bit disappointed with her if she does it.

Pan stopped the kiss when Trunks hand wandered down her breasts.

"I think I should go home," Pan said. "Mom and dad must be worried now, specially if they found out I didn't go home with Goten."

It was a lame excuse, they both know it. Trunks' rage was near the border but he acted the gallant fiancé, not letting Pan realize how close he was from braking this goddamn engagement. He flew her back to her house, not touching her anyway and they both parted with a lot of thoughts in their mind.

-----------------------

"I think I'm going to be making a mistake in four days time."

Bra looked at his brother incredulously. "What?!"

"I said I think…"

Bra cut him. "I heard that." She glared at him. "You're not telling me you're going to back out now that there's only a few days left, are you?"

Trunks sighed gravely, sitting heavily at one of the couch that occupies the living room. Bra sat at the floor, apparently doing some of her work or something else.

"I honestly don't know," he answered.

Bra suddenly smiled. "I see then. You're having a wedding blues, am I right?"

"No. I think it's far more serious than that," he replied.

Bra looked at him worriedly, but she guessed he needed a sympathetic ear at the moment. And maybe find out what was bothering him. After all of their differences they are still siblings.

"Want to tell me about it," Bra asked when he didn't say a thing. "I might be able to clear out something since I am Pan's best friend."

Trunks looked at sadly. "I don't know what's wrong. Everything is actually fine and perfect. Too perfect. And I'm begging to hate every minute of it."

Bra was surprised to hear that from her brother. Who would have thought he felt that way? He and Pan looked really good together. They have been friends even before they were going out. Pan had done nothing but be the perfect partner to him, to be there when he needed her and live up to the family's honor. She said as much to him.

"You don't understand, do you Bra? How would you feel if Goten were to watch by as men after men flirted with you without showing even a hint of jealousy? What would you feel if he goes on with your relationship as if nothing was going to happened, even though problems are abound? How would you feel if every time you him in more than a proper way he act as if your touch is repulsive, or that what you're doing is not only wrong but a mistake." Trunks stopped talking.

"I guess I never thought of that, probably because we're not like that," Bra said after a while. "There must be a good reason for this to happened."

"Bra, please don't get me wrong here. I love Pan very much, and the fact that I do really love her makes this more complicated," Trunks said. "That's why, even though I'm blabbering here about my doubts I still am going to go through with the whole thing. I know it might not seem right but what choice do I have? Maybe it's just now and it would change after we get married."

"I don't know about this, Trunks. Its way out of my knowledge," Bra replied sadly. "But I'll try and make Pan see about this."

-----------------------

It was Goten who put the idea of going to the future.

"Why does it have to be like this?" Pan complained sadly. "It started out really fine."

Pan paced at her room, throwing a pleading look at the bed's direction. Goten was lying there, having gotten dizzy by Pan's pacing.

"How do you honestly expect me to answer that when I don't know what has been happening?" Goten replied.

"You saw it last Saturday. That bitch was all over him and he didn't even have the courtesy to discourage her, not that I think he was being shrew or something. Then he goes there and shows me this house were going to live in once were married and tried to seduce me," Pan answered.

"How do you think he should react, with you surrounded by your friends from Uni. They were mostly male, if you didn't notice. And he's probably worried that you're not returning his feeling, which is why he tried to seduce you. If you haven't notice, you guys rarely had had time alone together."

"You're right, I didn't notice that," she mumbled. "But it doesn't justify him not discouraging that slut from hanging on him. Goddamn it, why does it have to be this difficult?"

Goten was probably the only one who knows her true nature, aside from her grandpa Goku. Bra might have guessed but she truly have no idea how smart mouthed she could be because she'd be horrified. And Pan doesn't have the stamina to go through a lecture from her on decorum.

"Honestly Pan. If you'd just say something about this to Trunks everything would have been okay," Goten said. "You guys should lighten up with each other, specially now that there are only four more days till your wedding day."

Pan growled. "As if I didn't know that. It's easier said than done, what with us in the center of the public's eyes. Sometimes I think I might blow from all the pressure. I think I'm doubting myself if I could go through with this."

"You would feel much better when you discus this with Trunks instead of me."

"Yeah, and he'd think I'm a jealous woman who couldn't handle to see him with other women. His job sometimes requires for him to entertain them, if you didn't know. And that I'm a fickle woman. But just a little proof that we're really going to be okay being husband and wife would really help me a lot."

Goten stood up and threw his hand in the air in frustration. "I give up. You're stubborn. You never knew when to give up. Why don't you try and use Bulma's time machine and see what the future holds for you." With that he went away.

Pan thought about what Goten said. She knows he didn't mean the last words he said but it was appealing to her. She _could_ use the time machine and see the future. How easy could that be?

"Pan, you're such a dumb ass. Why didn't you think of that sooner?" Pan said to herself.

She decided to go on with that the next day.

So here she was, standing in front of the time machine. It was not yet too late to back out. She still has a choice. Don't go and have this growing doubt inside of her till the day of her wedding, or go and find out if she wasn't going to be making a mistake at all.

She went inside, her resolves firm. She looked at the controls and found the time setting display. She set it to three years to the future, a time she thought was able to show her if this marriage of them would work. After she set the time she barely had the chance to sit back when the time machine suddenly shook violently. She couldn't strap the seatbelts to herself because of the shaking and was tossed around the room. Before the shaking stopped she hit her head really hard on the wall. It was bleeding very hard. The shaking stopped and she crawled to the controls to see if she reached her goal. The LCD showed the same year as she was before and cursed herself violently for her stupidity. Now she has the whole gang on her head for doing this. Bulma and her father's going to kill her as soon as they found out what she'd done. She was still worrying about that when she passed out from weakness and lack of blood and from the bump on her head. She passed out, not noticing the two letters blinking with the year on the LCD. It blinks AT, Alternative Timeline.

"Bulma, here's the part for the time machine so you could complete it," Gohan said, handing her a box.

"Thanks a lot Gohan," Bulma replied. "At last my inventions going to work."

"Did you tell everyone that it still has some problems after we said it was clear?" Gohan suddenly asked. "I wouldn't want anyone using it."

"Don't worry, I checked it earlier. No one's been there. And I threatened everyone from going near that thing."

"I guess your right."

So guys, what do you think? Kinda boring with and long, I know. But I'll get better, I promise. This is my first fan fiction ever. As I said, pleasseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review.


	3. Part 2: Their Present: Mysterious Woman ...

Thank you, thank you to all that reviewed my story so far. I love you guys. 

Hey, I've got a new chapter done (3 cheers 4 me), though this is not that long, not like the first part. Here thing will get a bit more complicated. As you already know Pan has accidentally transported herself in the same year in the alternative time. That means she's going to meet none other, u guys know.

Anyway I don't own DB/Z/GT L. I thank you Akira Toriyama 4 making this magnificent anime. 

Part 2: Their Present

Mysterious Woman Appears

Capsule Corporation, Alternative Timeline

   "Trunks, dear, could you get me that bag in the foyer please," Bulma (Mirai Bulma) said from the kitchen. "I think I left some of the ingredients there."

   Trunks (Mirai Trunks) stood up from the sofa, leaving some work papers he brought home with him and did what he was told. He brought the bag to his mother.

   "Hmm… That smells delicious, mom," Trunks said. "You sure knows how to cook." (Hey, this is my story. And This Bulma's not the Bulma from the present time. Lucky Trunks.)

   "Stop kissing up Trunks," Bulma said, but she glowed from her son's compliment.

   Their timeline had finally found its peace right after Trunks destroyed the androids. The population had gradually increased from the past years. The wealth of the world had also increased. The people's lives were becoming the lives they've lived before the android came and attack the world.

   But some things have also change. The people of this timeline had learned a good amount of lesson. They weren't like the people in the present timeline. They have learned to accept everyone as equal, may he be rich or not. They learned to appreciate every God given time they have, having seen how lives could end as fast as bat of the eye. It was a world of peace and humility.

   "Ok Trunks, help yourself," Bulma said as she placed the last bowl on the** table.******

   Trunks ate up quietly and fast, cleaning up his portion of the food within minutes while Bulma ate with less enthusiasm and more reserve. 

   Bulma watched her son eat with true Saiyan enthusiasm, a smile tugging her lips. It makes her really happy to see her son living a normal life he so deserves.

   When they were finished Trunks helped his mother clean out the table while telling her of what has been happening with the company and what his plans were.

   "If the profit this year rises up to expectation we can finally open up a branch in Brelle City. It would help boost their economy with all the jobs that will be available." Trunks said. "I'm really glad Capsule Corp is growing to as it was you said it was. We could use the money to secure our lives and other people too."

   "Thanks to you. You sure have a hand with business Trunks. I never imagined that, especially with you growing up as a fighter. Everything will turn out very well with you in control," Bulma said. "And I'm happy to tell that we've been able to give those orphaned children staying in St. Margaret a new family to take care of them off. Chi-Chi had helped me a lot with this project. She works herself to stupor. I've tried to slow her down but she wouldn't listen. She had been up in dawn till late in the evening interviewing the adopters and trying to sort out which kid would be best suited for them."

   "Chi-Chi should rest a little," Trunks commented.

   Bulma sighed. "But she wouldn't listen. I honestly believe she works this hard to block out loneliness, especially after Ox-King died two years ago. She doesn't have a family left."

   Trunk cocked his head sideways. "Did you asked her to move here with us mom? It would be better if she's here so she wouldn't be alone so much and I could also look over her."

   "She doesn't want to," Bulma simply said. "She said she'll never leave the place she lived in with Goku and Gohan. It was the only thing she has left of them. She said it'll brake her heart if she does."

   Trunks sighed over this. Chi-Chi was still being Chi-Chi, as stubborn as ever. But she couldn't blame her. Goku died a long time ago because of a heart virus and Gohan from the hands of the Androids years later. Chi-Chi had been happy to hear that her alternative self would be spared the horror she and all the survivor of this timeline experienced first hand. But that didn't took the loneliness and longing she feels for her family. Soon, he knows, she'll stop suffering. She was only able to hold on this long because of Goku. She knew he would have hold on as long as possible to help the others. And that's exactly what she did.

    A thought came to his head, one he had been avoiding of thinking at all. Her mother's not a young woman anymore. She's been holding on this world just like Chi-Chi. She only has one more reason to live and that was for him, he knows. He was not selfish enough to keep his mother here forever. As much as he doubted it, his mother really missed his father. True, he'd seen a glimpse of a father in him when he found out he fought against Cell when he died but he has never seen the husband side of him. Bulma loves him a lot. Because…

   His trains of thoughts were suddenly stopped when he and Bulma heard a roar just out side the back yard followed by a loud crash. He ran outside to investigate. Bulma was close behind him. What they saw made them start. It was some sort of contraption, big enough to be some sort of machine with a whole living necessities in it, like a mini house. Its purpose is still to be guessed. But what surprised them the most was the logo: Capsule Corp. But it was not one of their models.

   Trunks carefully pressed the open button, alert as ever and expecting something to jump out of it and attack him. When the smoke that came inside the contraption cleared, Trunks entered with Bulma in tow. Trunks studied the surroundings carefully, noting that the control panel was smeared with blood. The place did look like a mini house of some sort, with a small room in a corner that looks like a bedroom and a kitchen just a couple of metres away from it. He studied the control to determine what sort of contraption it was until his attention was turned at his mother, who cried out to him.

   "Mom, what is it?" he asked.

   "The girl, she's hurt!" Bulma exclaimed, kneeling down at the unconscious woman lying in the floor just behind the big chair before the master's control.

   Trunks looked at the woman, studying her features. Even though she was lying there almost at death's door, pale from the lost of blood, she looked exquisite, like an angel from heaven. He mentally smacked himself for thinking that at a time like this. The woman needs help, and she needs it as soon as possible.

   "Mom, call Dr. Ream get him here as soon as possible. He's off a shift right now and lives just a block away from us. If we try and get her to the hospital it might be too late. I'll settle her in my room," Trunks said.

   Bulma did as she was told, rushing to the phone and calling Dr. Ream. Trunks scooped the woman in his arm and a strong sensation flew through his body, as if holding this unknown woman was the most natural and right thing to do. He didn't plunge deeper into the feeling and rushed the woman inside the house towards his room where he laid her carefully. Bulma came and helped Trunks to take care of her until the doctor arrives.

   A couple of minutes later Dr. Ream arrived with his tools. He examined the woman and did some checks. Luckily the woman received a minor head injury. She was in no way near death's door as they presumed but he warned them to be ready to take care of her as he predicted of a raging fever for the next few days and weakness because of the lost of blood.

   Dr. Ream said goodbye to them, leaving them a prescription of medicine for her to take to be able to regain her strength as soon as possible. Trunks and Bulma thanked him for coming there with such a short notice. When he was gone Trunks volunteered to take care of the woman for the night and for Bulma to rest. She smiled gratefully at his son, knowing that the woman was safe with his son and turned to her room.

   Trunks then returned to his room to watch over the woman. Now that he knew she was going to be all right did he plunger the questions growing into his head. Who the woman was, he doesn't know. What she's doing here, he doesn't know. But he do knows something. Whomever this woman was had stirred something inside him as he recalled how worried and agitated he was while he was tending to her earlier, not knowing if she's going to be all right or not. 

   He looked down at her fragile form sleeping peacefully at his bed. Her hair, after he cleaned then from all the blood, was black, raven black that framed her small, exquisite face. He doesn't know the colour of her eyes but he imagined them to be somehow to be slightly slanted and devoid of emotion, but would glow with hidden passion with the right incentive. _When have I become so fanciful? She was well built, probably fights a bit, with a body to die for. He flushed a little bit as he recalled __he had been the one to undress her. He quickly stopped his thoughts from wondering and looked back at her, studying her face intently. She has a kind of familiar look, as if he'd seen her before, but somehow he has never did. His eyes fell on her lips, those luscious lips he so wanted to kiss, to taste that it was becoming an ache._

   _Stop that man. You just first laid eyes to her! How could I think of doing that to a complete stranger?_

   A rugged breath came out of her lips and she started to mumble something that, even with his ultra sensitive Saiyan ears, couldn't make out. He moved closer to hear out what she was saying and he accidentally brushed his lips in to hers. They both reacted quickly. The woman opened her mouth to give him free access of her mouth and Trunks kissed her more deeply, thrusting his tongue to meet hers. But one touch at her body made Trunks regain his senses. She was ranging with fever. He stopped kissing her against her protest but it stopped instantly as she trashed about in bed, a bit delirious. His worry came back full force and he sighed.

   This was going to be a long night.

Present Timeline

   "Get all your asses here right now!" Bulma screamed from the top of her lungs.

   Vegeta cringed at the sound. Even inside the gravity room he could here that loud woman's voice. _Great! What does the woman want now?_

   Trunks, Bra and Goten walked inside Bulma's lab reluctantly, rubbing their ears. Bulma's voice could be use as a power, yes it could. Goten was there visiting them and discussing something with Bra that Trunks was not aloud to hear. They saw Vegeta walking in, as reluctant as they were, but with a fierce look on his face.

   "What are you bellowing there woman?" Vegeta asked, scowling at all of them.

   "Someone, someone from you," Bulma said, his eyes narrowed at all of them, "did something with my time machine."

   "But mom! You warned us not to use it," Trunks argued.

   "Yeah mom. You threatened our lives from even going near that thing," Bra added.

   "Woman, if there's anyone here who did something with that time machine of yours, it's you!" Vegeta bellowed.

   "I had been closeted in my other lab and was in the office earlier today then I had a meeting with Gohan," Bulma said indignantly. "The time machine is not yet finished. Gohan gave me the last missing part. So whoever played with it is in big trouble. I needed it for an especial project I will be doing in a couple of months. I wouldn't be able to track it down, not accurately that is."

   "But… you said it was clear," Bra said. "You and Gohan said it was clear."

   "Well…" Bulma trailed.

   Gohan walked in them with a concerned look in his face.

   "Have any of you seen Pan? She's been gone the whole day. We woke up with her gone and she hasn't come home yet. She left a note saying she's going out with Bra and Marron," Gohan said. "We tried calling her cell but we couldn't reach it. I checked out with Marron but she hasn't seen her. This is the only place I haven't checked out yet. She's never done this before. She always tells us where's she's going, at least where she's _really going."_

   "That brat of yours is already an adult, if you haven't noticed that brat," Vegeta growled.

   "I haven't seen Pan the whole day, Gohan," Bra said. "And I haven't talked to her too."

   Goten stood uneasily at the corner fidgeting a little bit. Gohan noticed him.

   "Do you know something Goten?" he asked.

   It was easy to put two and two together. With the disappearance of Pan and the time machine Goten was afraid he might be the cause of it.

   "Um… well…" Goten stammered.

   "Spill it out Goten. Where is Pan?" Gohan asked.

   Goten looked at all of them fearfully then focused his look on his brother. "Well, Pan and I had a talked yesterday about the… um… wedding. She's… um… having a bit of… um… problem with… Trunks and so."

   Trunks looked at him narrowly, his eyes telling him exactly what he thought of Goten not telling him this. Goten winced at the look but continued.

   "She was having a bit of… doubt and she pestered me with question I couldn't answer. I kind of suggested her to use Bulma's time machine to see he future and stop the doubt's building up inside her."

    The last part was whispered. They were barely able to make it out, but thanks to their Saiyan ears they did, with the exception of Bulma, who haven't heard it all.

   "What!" Trunks, Gohan and Bra exclaimed in unison. Vegeta just stood there and smirked his trademark smirk.

   "I didn't mean it," Goten said defensively. "I didn't even thought she noticed I said that. It was just a sarcastic remark. And how was I to know she'd take me seriously, none of you would, let alone that that time machine is not yet fixed."

   "What is happening here?" Bulma asked exasperatedly, a little piqued that they forgotten she was the one who was supposed to be angry.

   "They believe that the brat took the time machine to see the future woman," Vegeta supplied.

   "What! Pan took the time machine?" Bulma exclaimed.

   "Mom, we have to do something," Trunks said quickly, running to the computers to find out anything at all. "She might get in trouble or something."

   "Wait, it's not yet sure," Bra said. "We're still just assuming it."

   "The brat took it," Vegeta declared. "And I thought she completely turned into a softie just like her father. I guess there's still a chance to bring her to her old self."

   Gohan growled menacingly and advanced toward Vegeta. Vegeta held his ground, smirking at him. Goten stopped the impending fight by stating the obvious.

   "You two are not helping. If Pan did take the time machine we should do something to bring her back in this time line."

   "Okay, I have six possibilities of the time machines destination. One of them has to be right," Trunks announced. "First is three years before."

   "Cross that one out," Gohan said. "As Goten said she wanted to see the future. That would be irrelevant and totally stupid."

   "But it she could have been thrown in that timeline since the time machine is not really… ah… working well," Bulma said.

   "Next is twenty year from now, then a year before, then three years from now, then the same year but in the alternative timeline…"

   "Mirai Trunks' timeline?" Gohan asked. Trunks nodded. "Though I see it be a bit of impossibility I really hope she landed there. That eases my worry because I know Trunks' going to take really good care of her once he finds out she's from this time and that she's my daughter."

   "Anyway, the last is ten years from now," Trunks finished. "Does Pan knows the mechanism of the time machine?"

   "Not that I know," Gohan answered.

   "So there's nothing we can really do but pray," Bulma said.

Alternative Timeline

   Trunks wiped a cool cloth on her forehead, careful not to surprise her or do something that would start her thrashing again. Not that she could seriously hurt him or something. In fact her thrashing had landed him some quite interesting position. But it sometime unnerves him that she could cause a great deal of emotion from him without her even trying. Without stirring her up he finished washing her and he came down to the kitchen to get something to eat. He heard her speak a name but he dismissed it, thinking it was impossible for her to say. He doesn't know her, the way she has no idea who he was. He left the room just as she whispered the name again.

   "Trunks…"

   Trunks arrive at the kitchen to see her mother almost finished with her breakfast. He looked at the clock at the wall and groaned inwardly. He's going to have to leave now for the office and leave the woman here in her mother's care, which, to be honest to himself, he was reluctant to do.

   "How is she?" Bulma asked as her son joined her down for breakfast.

   "I'm just going to grab a bite and come back up there and take care of her," Trunks replied. "She's still raging with fever but she'd settled down a bit. Mom, can I ask you a favour?"

   "Yes dear?" Bulma looked at him inquiringly.

   "Could you… um… take care of the company while I take care of her," Trunks said quietly. "It's just for a couple of days but I really want to be sure that she's going to be okay or something. I'm just a bit worried."

   Bulma looked at him, calculating how much sincerity there was in his argument. It was not like him to act like this. Well, she has never seen Trunks act like this about a woman. The doctor had said she was going to be okay, but apparently he was still not convinced enough. His worry was plain, but there was something else in him that make her see there was something more to this than simple care. The woman, that unknown woman, had done something to her son for him to act like this. Then she smiled as a thought came to her head. _Trunks might be in love. It's about time._

   "Okay dear. I think I can still handle that," Bulma said sweetly. "I better get ready. Take good care of her."

   Trunks watched his mother sauntered out the kitchen with a silly smile on her face. He has never seen that smile on her before. And somehow he felt that the woman he left upstairs was the cause of that smile. The woman had completely entranced the Briefs household. What is she going to be able to do when she awakes?

Present Timeline

   "Trunks, we're going to have to cancel your wedding tomorrow," Bulma said quietly at his son.

   "Pan's coming, she will," Trunks said, though his word didn't quite reach his eyes or his brain.

   "Trunks, you can not get married without the bride. Pan's missing, accept that at the moment," Bulma argued.

   "Don't cancel, just change the date. She'll come back," Trunks said stubbornly.

   Trunks turned his chair to face the glass wall that gives him a view of the city. He looked outside with unseeing eyes; his mind completely focused on the subject.

   _Pan has to come back, she must come back. I love her so very much. We must clear this one out. We should have discussed this._

   It was ironic, he thought, that just a couple of days ago he was with her here, in this room, discussing about their wedding, and both of them had been doubting each other. Goten had explained to him what Pan's insecurities are and it made him wonder why did he ever thought that she had became a cold, emotionless woman. He can not help but blame himself for this. If he had talked about this to her, none of this would happen. 

   But now Pan was somewhere in another time. He couldn't contact her time machine and he doesn't know what has happened to her. He can't help but imagined all sort of bad things happening to her, and it was all because of him.

   Bulma looked at his son quietly, sadness in her eyes. Trunks' back was to her. He sat in his chair at his office in Capsule Corp, looking out at the skyscrapers surrounding their building with unseeing eyes. Pan has been gone for two day and Trunks has done nothing but work and mopped around, trying to act as if nothing has happened. But he has not slept well or eaten something in those two days.

   She sighed and walked out of his office. Outside stood his friends, Marron and Goten, and Bra. Bulma smiled sadly at them.

   "We're rescheduling the wedding in an unknown date," Bulma answered their unasked question.

   "Poor Trunks," Marron murmured.

   "It's all my fault," Goten said.

   Bra hit him in the arm. "How many times do I have to say it's not your fault. Pan has a mind of her own."

   "But still…"

   "Shut up, both of you. You're not helping," Marron hissed.

   They both kept quiet.

   "I'm just going to say that a problem has come up and that Pan's going to be called home for a period of time. That way there's fewer questions to answer and the press won't pester Trunks," Bulma said.

   Bulma ushered the three away from his office. Marron looked back at Trunks' door regretfully, a sigh escaping her lips.

Alternative Timeline

   The sun was already up and it's rays made the room glow with it's light. A ray fell on her face, making her stir a bit. Trunks was sleeping, his head lay peacefully beside hers, sitting in a chair beside the bed. He used one of his arms as a pillow and his other hand held her hand. She stirred a bit more, dropping the hand that hold her in her side, but Trunks' still didn't wake up. It was as if he could sleep till death.

   Three days had already passed since they found the woman and her fever just broke this dawn. He hasn't slept or eaten well in those three days. And to top that the woman was a bad patient. He almost always had to force her physically to take her medicines and foods and stop her from thrashing about before she hurts herself. He had been a bit surprised to find that she was really strong. But didn't he think she was bit of a fighter? 

   She opened her eyes slowly, her free hand rising to shield her eyes from the sunlight. _I have to get up. Something has got to be done to day, something I need to be there to be done. Something that suppose to be really special. But for the love her she can't recall what it was._

    She gazed at the room, wondering where she was and why she was there. Because of the injuries she'd received and the side effects of all the medicines she took her whole body was weak, but not weak enough that she couldn't move her body. Her gaze fell on the digital clock lying in the side table on her right side. It shows 10:30. 

   _It's very late. Maybe I should get up. I've got to talk to someone import… I've got to talk to Trunks._

   She looked down at the clock again and noticed the date inscribe with the time. The date was somehow familiar and has something to do with a very special occasion she was to participate in. Then a flash of vision came into her, one that confused her. She envisioned herself in a wedding gown ready to be married off. Then realisation came into her.

   _Today is my wedding day._

What would happen now that she's awake? I'm not telling who the woman is but a believe all of you guessed who she is. And what about the two Trunks'? One who is supposes to be married and one whom, I suppose, is just falling in love. These are the questions I myself don't know yet. But I'll be able to answer those questions soon enough. Please review.


	4. Part 2: Trunks' Feelings

Thanks to all who reviewed my story so far. I love you guys. Here's a new chapter for you. It's not one of my best but it'll pass, I think. It took me more than a week to think this chapter up. Its still part of Part2. 

I think by now you guys already realize I do NOT own DB/Z/GT. 

Part 2

Trunks' Feelings

   Pan couldn't believe this. Today was her wedding day. Why didn't anyone tell her that? Why didn't anyone remind her that? 

   The things that have happened to her three days ago was a bit cloudy but she was beginning to remember everything. She remembered she went to Capsule Corporation while everyone was still in bed, aside from Bulma whom, she had guessed, was already out in her other lab doing God-knows-what. She'd be indisposed for the whole morning. That was the only way she could go near the time machine without suffering her wrath. She went in the time machine and set the time into three years in the future.

   _Am I in the future? Or has something gone wrong?_

   Then she distinctively remembered the machine shaking violently and hitting her head hardly at the wall. She touched her head and sure enough she felt the bandage around it. And she also remembered that she didn't reached her destination, and that the last thing she saw before she blacked out was that the blinking of her year at the LCD.

   _So much for trying to find out the future._

   She looked around until she saw Trunks sleeping soundly at the chair beside her bed, his head resting in it. She turned to her side and watched him. He looked so peaceful, and she smiled at the picture he made.

   She tucked that silky purple hair of his behind his ear and watched as he stirred a bit, but still not waking. He must have taken care of her this past days for him to be wiped out like that, and that knowledge lightened her heart. This was the proof she needed to ease her doubt. 

   She sighed sadly. They're going to have to change the wedding day, if they haven't changed it yet, because of her actions. She cringed as she thought what her mother, Bulma and grandmother Chi-Chi would have to say about it. Not to mention her father, Bra, Marron and Goten. They have got to be very angry with her. Not only did she waste a lot of money but she also forced up a lot of apology from them. After all, more than a thousand guests were invited.

   She tried to sit up but it was a bit awkward. Her arms haven't yet had the strength to support her whole body. With a lot of try she finally was able to sit up, her back leaning on the head board, only to have found out she had awoken Trunks.

   "I'm sorry about waking you up," Pan said apologetically.

   "It's… ah… nothing," Trunks stammered.

   _God, she's gorgeous. I shouldn't have been surprised. She looked stunning enough while she was injured. He looked down to her lips, remembering its taste as he recalled that kiss, though a very short one. It had left him wanting more from that luscious mouth of hers he so wanted to taste again, to feast upon…_

   When Trunks realized he had been staring he ducked his head, trying to hide his suddenly crimson cheeks from her. _Hell, I have to stop thinking about doing this stuff. She's a stranger, for God's sake, and I've only just met her._

   "Are you alright? Is everything fine with you?" he asked, finding the ceiling suddenly fascinating.

   "Yes, I feel fine," Pan answered. "Thank you from taking care of me. I … owe you a lot."

   "It was nothing. It was a pleasure taking care of such a beautiful woman as you."

   The last sentence was said quietly. He didn't mean to say that but he did. He guessed she didn't he hear him anyway, with it being so quietly said. She has to have a Saiyan ear to be able to hear that.

   But it was still unbeknown to him was that Pan's a Saiyan, though only a quarter. She did hear him, and she smiled, touching his cheek to make him look back at her and get his attention.

   "It was also a pleasure being taken care of such a handsome man like you," she said huskily.

   She leaned down and captured his lips with hers. It was meant to be just a peck, but as soon as her lips touched his, she forgot about being proper and pulled him closer to her. She never had been so blinded by passion as she was now. She guessed it was because she finally has eased all her doubts. She parted her lips under his, inviting the thrust of his tongue, which came to duel in an enticingly sensual move.

   Trunks forgot about morals and propriety as soon as his lips touched hers. He had been imagining and dreaming about this while he was tending to her this past three days. He couldn't understand, probably would never, but he had want her right from the first time he laid eyes on her. He wouldn't say it was love, hell its too early to even consider love here, but he lusted after her.

   He shoved his hand through her hair, forgetting that she has a head injury, his other hand sliding along her neck. He leaned further and further to get closer to her until he was almost on top of her, his knee slipping between her own.

   Pan moaned as she felt him rubbing his knee against her groin. She was completely under him, willing to let him do anything he wanted. She slipped her hands around his neck, trying to move closer while his hand left her neck and traveled downwards, brushing lightly against her breast.

   The door suddenly opened, and Bulma entered, papers in her hand.

   "Trunks I… what the hell!" Bulma exclaimed.

   Pan and Trunks didn't hear her, too caught up with what they're doing. Bulma stood there, her mouth hanging open as she look at the two people about to do something she should not be witnessing. But she quickly recovered, already exiting the room to give them some more privacy when a voice inside her told her to stop what was happening here before its too late.

   _As much as I feel like this woman is the right woman for my son, I think this is too soon. They might regret this later. And besides, we still don't know her, not even her name._

   "Trunks," she said, clearing her throat and looking at the floor. But when she looked back they still hadn't stopped she filled her lugs with air and shouted, "TRUNKS!"

   Trunks pulled his lips from hers, rugged breaths escaping. Pan breathing was also coming irregular. She opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes. He looked down at her face, her eyes heavy lidded, and her lips all red and puffy from the kiss and he groaned. She had completely aroused him. He moved away from her, sitting at the chair he used to occupy. Now that his arousal was slowly calming down, he realized what has passed between him and this unknown woman and his cheek suddenly bloomed red.

   "What are you doing here mom?" Trunks asked, trying for everyone to forget, even for a few seconds, what has inspired.

   "Well, I wanted to tell you something of a good news," Bulma answered. "Didn't know you two were _busy."_

   Pan's cheeks turned crimson and Trunks', if possible, turned a darker shade of red.

   "What good news?" Trunks insisted.

   Bulma's face brightened. "I moved the machine in the lab and checked it," she turned to Pan, " the one that you dear was on and I finally found out what its use, though it took me some time to figure it out. It's a time machine"

   Pan looked a bit amused and the two wondered why. "Of course you know what its use, Bulma. You made it."

   Bulma looked at her, a bit confused. "I made it?"

   "Of course. Who else could make such a wonderful invention?"

   "But…"

   Pan looked at them as if seeing them for the first time, suddenly aware that something was amiss. "It is you guys, right? I mean you're you. Where's mom and dad? Vegeta and Bra? I want to see them. Please call them in." There was desperation in her voice.

   "Who's your parents? And how did you know father?" Trunks asked cautiously.

   "What years is it?" Pan countered.

   Bulma supplied the year to her.

   "But it's the same?" Pan whispered. "You aren't making fun of me, are you? Look, just because I… ah… scared you with taking the time machine and caused a lot of trouble you can't scare me to death with this play. Come on, where are the others?"

   Bulma face contorted with confusion then eased out with understanding. "I believe you've mistaken, my dear. You see, this time is an alternative timeline. And if my hunches are right you came from the timeline where Vegeta and the others are alive. You must be a close friend or something to know them."

   "Does this mean I'm in… I'm in Mirai Trunks' timeline," Pan said quietly, bowing her head in realization.

   "That would be right, and I'm Mirai Trunks," Trunks said.

   Pan looked up at them and her eyes were filled with tears. "This can't be right. I refuse to accept this. I have to go. I'm suppose to get married today to… I have to go."

   Pan stood up quickly. Trunks and Bulma was not anticipating this move and looked at her dumbfounded, getting out of stance when she was out of the door. With a light curse Trunks followed her, Bulma behind him.

   Pan raced down the corridor of Capsule Corporation. The place was structured exactly the same way as the Capsule Corporation in her time so it wasn't hard to find Bulma's lab. She entered the room and saw the time machine at the corner. She rushed to it and entered, looking at the control panel and trying to figure out what to do to get back in her time. Trunks arrive just as she was pushing some buttons almost angrily, but nothing happened.

   "I took off the power supply of the machine," Bulma said, standing at the entrance.

   Trunks was advancing towards her when he suddenly stopped, his mouth gaping at the sight he was seeing. Pan was leaning down the control, her back to them. But Trunks could not mistake her hair flickering from black to blond and the yellow aura around her. She powered up and emitted a cry full of anguish. Her Ki skyrocketed as Trunks looked in shock and wonder as this woman turned into Super Saiyajin 2. After her cry her energy was spent and she slumped down the floor, unconscious.

Present Timeline.

   Trunks walked silently along the shore barefooted, the waves making way at his feet. He was in the same beach where he proposed to her. He looked around and he couldn't help but think of her, her Pan. Everywhere he look he saw her, making him realize how much he really love.

   "I hope wherever you are that you're okay. I wish I could have prevented this," Trunks whispered. "I'm sorry. I also want you to know I love you very much. Please keep that in mind"

   The night was cold and dark; the stars unnaturally absent, matching his mood at the moment. And to think this was supposed to be his wedding day, his wedding night.

   "We should have arrive in Hawaii by now enjoying each other and making love." Trunks looked up in the sky. "Please be okay Pan. If anything happens to you it's my entire fault. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

   Trunks continued walking, taking no notice of his surrounding. Unknown to him was that someone was watching his every move, looking after him in case he do something uncalled for. With his state at the moment that person had the right to be worried. Trunks was really depressed.

   After watching him for hours the person sighed, deciding nothing was going to happen. With a last worried look the person disappeared, its figure hidden by the dark.

Alternative Timeline

   "Are you okay?"

   Pan moaned as she tried to stand up from her bed but the happenings yesterday made her doubly weak. Bulma pushed her down the bed, succeeding with not much of an effort.

   "I believe you need to rest dear so you could regain your strength," Bulma suggested.

   "No… must go back be…before Trunks…"

   "You can do nothing in that state. The sooner you rest the sooner you'll regain your strength."

   Pan scowled at that but she saw the sense of her words. With a sigh she lay still, trying to calm down her nerves. She couldn't help wondering what the others were doing at this moment. If they are frenzy with worry, she knew her parents were, or they simply think she's okay and can take care of herself. She couldn't help think that. No matter how close she might seem to her friends and the family friends she was never close enough to know the real them.

   "Care to tell me about yourself? I'm dying to know who are you, why do you know my Vegeta, why you can turn into a Super Saiyajin and what are you doing here."

   Pan blinked the question, trying to remember all of it. "Well, my name is Pan Son, Son Gohan's daughter…"

   "Gohan has a daughter! Oh Kami that's wonderful!" Bulma exclaimed. "Go on."

   "That fact alone could explain your questions, except the last. It's just… uh… I wanted to go to the future to see what would happen to me," Pan said. "I kind of having a rough time back there and I thought I would be okay if I sneak a peak at the future. I don't know what's wrong with the time machine but it didn't work according to plan. Instead of going three years from my time I ended up on the same year in the Alternative timeline."

   "Yesterday you mentioned about getting married. Would you… like to share it? You sounded so… I don't know, sad maybe or just remorseful."

   Pan got a faraway look in her eyes and it was a while before she spoke again. "I'm, or was, supposed to get married yesterday to… to Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

   Bulma's eyes rounded. "You mean…"

   "Yeah, I was going to be Mrs. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, first lady of Capsule Corporation." Pan smiled at Bulma sadly. "You, or your other self, was going to be my mother-in-law, Vegeta my father-in-law and Bra my sister-in-law, though it could change to aunt anytime soon."

   Bulma choked at what she heard. "I had a daughter?"

   Pan smiled again, thinking of her best friend. "Yes, her name is Bra. She's 15 years younger than Trunks. And she had bonded with my uncle Goten."

   "Goten?"

   "Grandpa Goku and grandma Chi-Chi had another son, Goten, just a year younger than Trunks. They're best friends. And it seems like grandpa and Vegeta's bloodline are destined to be mixed together."

   Bulma smiled at that, a pure smile of happiness. "Could you please tell me more?"

   "Gladly," Pan said.

   Trunks sat quietly in his office, looking over papers dealing with the opening of a branch in Brelle City. But he looked over it with unseeing eyes, his thoughts flying toward that woman back in their house. He gave responsibility of her to his mother as of yesterday. He didn't want to associate with her anymore, didn't want to get close.

   Because he finally understood her situation.

   The woman came from the timeline where he helped beat Cell. He doesn't know what part she plays in that timeline but she has to be a Saiyan, or part Saiyan to turn Super Saiyajin.

   _Maybe she's Goku's daughter. Wait that can be, Goku died. Or Maybe Gohan's. At this time he's old enough to have a full-grown daughter._

   He crossed out her being Vegeta's daughter because he knows full it was not possible.

   It was not possible that this woman was his sister in the other timeline when she's to be married to Trunks.

   _Heh married to me. How I would like that to happen._

   He slammed down his fist in his desk, almost braking it into two. _No use of hiding it. I think I'm falling love her. Goddamn it why do I have to fall for her, of all people._

   He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but he loves her. He hadn't even spoken to her in a normal fashion but he knew she's the one. He could not understand why he was feeling this emotions for her but he knew she was the woman he had been looking for.

   He stood up and looked outside his window. He could see their house in the horizon. Just a short trip from his office and he could see her again. He wanted to go to her this morning but he stopped himself. It wasn't wise to get closer to her than this when he knew she'd want to go back to her timeline, back to the arms of her fiancé.

   Trunks grind his teeth, clenching his fist as he let the warm breeze flow through his face, as if to cool his boiling temper._ It's not fair. Why do they get everything while we get nothing? Why couldn't they spare this one person to me?_

   Even as he thought it he knew the answer. She doesn't love him. She loves the other Trunks, the one who possibly lived his life in luxury, the sophisticated and famous Trunks who could have any woman he wants, if the picture he conjured in his mind was to be believed.

   He could count himself lucky that his feeling still doesn't run down really deep but he guessed it would. It didn't take her long to make him fall in love with her, how long could it take to make him passionately in love with her? All he could do was try, with all his might, to stop this madness. 

   _You better forget her Trunks (Mirai Trunks, if you get confused)__. She's not for you. And even if she's not tied down, or almost tied down she'll have to return to her timeline. She doesn't belong here._

   He sighed and returned to his desk, trying to concentrate at his work.

Present Timeline

   "Gohan, do you think she's okay?"

   Gohan looked down at his wife in his arms and he squeeze her shoulders in reassurance. "She's strong. She'll be okay. I trust her. You raised her to be a strong woman."

   "I know. But I'm still her mother and I can't help but worry about her," Videl said.

   "I worry about her too Videl. We just have to think positive. We'll get through this, and so will she," Gohan replied.

   "I do hope so," she whispered. "But I do wonder how you've held your calm this long Gohan. I would think you'd be the most hysterical about this event, you know being so protective and all."

   Gohan looked away and sighed. "Honestly Videl my fatherly instincs are running overtime since she's been gone. Believe me I might look calm but there's nothing calm inside of me. I don't want you to worry about me though. You already have a lot in mind with Pan and all. You don't need me to add up another headache."

   Videl smiled at him. "Gohan, you're so sweet. No wonder I love."

   "And I love you sweetheart."

   Videl kissed him.

Okay, I've run out of ideas so you'll have to make do with this. I already have the whole story plot in my head but I just can't seem to make it work. But don't worry, I'll think of something. You guys might notice that every time I switch to the Present Timeline it's only a couple of paragraphs. I really can't think of anything for them at the moment. I'll come up of something in the next chapter. 

You might be also wondering who was the person who followed present Trunks in the beach, yeah? Is it Goten? No, it's not him. But I'm not revealing it yet. It's part of the plot. Till next time.

PS. Please REVIEW


	5. Part 2: Unknown Territory

I love you guys for reviewing my story. A special thanks to those who reviewed more than two time ('-'). You guys make me feel so loved! I'm soooooo sorry I couldn't update sooner. I'm under Yu-Gi-Oh!, Beyblade and Kimi Raikkonen fever and couldn't think of nothing except about those three. But I haven't given up on any of my stories. Anyway, I've came up with two ending, a t/p and a mt/p. Who or what would you like it to be? You can send you feedback when you review *looks innocently at the readers*. There's still a couple of chapters to go till I have to determine the true pair. Okay okay, I'll stop blabbering

Disclaimer: Don't you still get it? I DON'T OWN THIS GODDAMN ANIME!! YOU CAN'T SUE ME!! YOU'LL GET NOTHING!!

Ahem… on with the story

Part 2

Unknown Territory

Present Timeline

   "Come on Bra, don't you think it's wise to be having fun when Pan's missing?" Marron asked as Bra tried to pull her into another clothes shop.

   "It's not like its going to hurt," Bra insisted. "Though I miss dragging her in these stores."

   "But still," Marron argued.

   "Oh shush Marron. I know her, don't worry. She'd be angrier with us if we let this affect our lives so much," Bra replied. "She's strong. She'd want us to be strong. Having fun shows that we're strong. It's a Saiyan thing."

   Marron shook her head in disbelief. "I don't think I'll ever understand your logic Bra."

   "You don't have to. No one does."

   They walked in the store and rummage through its ware after an hour and half Bra and Marron emerge with their hands full of shopping bags. They stopped at the food court to get a bite before they continue their shopping spree. They met Goten as they exit the food court.

   "What are you doing here?" Marron asked.

   "I could apply the same question to you two. What are you doing here?" Goten fired back.

   "Shopping, what else," Bra answered. "And your answer?"

   "I just thought I'd hang out here, seeing what a nice day it is today," Goten replied.

   "Couldn't you have dragged Trunks with you or something?" Marron asked 

   "I tried but he wouldn't budge. Bulma had gone on and offered him a day off," Goten said incredulously. "He didn't accept!"

   "Trunks has got to lighten up a bit," Bra commented. "All he does is work and mop around. Not that mom can complain, he does his work more efficiently and faster now, but even she's been giving him a brake. But he just plain wouldn't listen."

   "I just wish Pan hadn't gone in that blasted time machine," Marron said.

   Bra narrowed her eyes at Goten. "No mention if these situation being your fault."

   "I wasn't going to," he said. "But did you know that Trunks believes it's his fault, Pan being gone?"

   " He doesn't!" Bra exclaimed. "How could he think such a thing? This is no one's fault"

   "If this event is anyone's fault, I believe it might as well be Pan's. I see this in another eye as you two," she quickly explained at the couple's glare. "You gotta believe, it was really a bad judgement of her to do that. If she didn't do that, none of this would have happened and she would be here married with Trunks now and they would be happy."

   "That's really unfair of you, Marron," Goten disagreed. "She wouldn't have done it if she wasn't pushed over the edge."

   "Yeah, that was really unfair," Bra said. "Pan would never do anything to hurt my brother or jeopardized her relationship with him. She loves him so much."

   "I wouldn't deny her love for him," Marron conceded. "But I'm sticking with my version. And I believe a lot others agree with me."   

Alternative Timeline

   Bulma whistled happily as she does her chores in the house. She put the laundry in the washing machine and went over the counter to prepare a meal fit for two Saiyan and a human. She was humming while she bristled here and there gathering ingredients when Trunks walked and saw her mother in one of her happiest mood ever.

   "Something happened I don't know about?" Trunks asked as he lounges a chair.

   "You wouldn't believe who we have here with us," Bulma exclaimed as she cut potatoes.

   Trunks didn't say anything but waited till his mother continued.

   "Her name is Pan, Pan Son. She's Gohan's daughter!" she continued excitedly. "Can you actually believe it? Gohan has a daughter! Oh it's been so long. I'm so glad he had the chance in life our Gohan never had."

   "So she does know the family," Trunks said. "How's everyone there? Surely you've already interrogated her."

   "I did not_ interrogate her Trunks. I asked questions," she scoffed. "Anyway, everyone's fine. Krillin is also married, and you wouldn't believe who's he married too."_

   "Android 18?" Trunks said teasingly, recalling Krillin's crush at the beautiful android. He drank the tee his mother laid out for him.

   Bulma frowned. "How did you know?"

   Trunks sputtered the tee out of his mouth and looked in disbelief at his mother. "What! Krillin and C 18?"

   "I thought you knew."

   "That was just a guess, a lucky guess."

   Bulma sat at in front of her son and continued talking. "Anyway, they had a daughter named Marron, and she and Pan along side Bra are the best of friends."

   "Who's Bra?"

   She smiled at him. "Guess."

   Trunks pretended to be deep in thoughts and answered after a few moments. "Maybe Pan's sister?"

   Bulma giggled. "No, silly. She's your sister."

   For the second time he sputtered. "I have a sister? You and dad had another child?"

   "Well, not really me but my alternative self," she said. "Pan said she looks like me and acts like me and have your father wrapped around her little fingers."

   Trunks thought he was hearing things. He didn't just hear that a _girl _controls_ his father._

   "A bit overwhelming, isn't it? Just imagined how _I_ felt when I fist heard it. But Pan swore it was true. She also said Goku's still alive and he and Chi-Chi had another son named Goten. He was born just a few months after he died in the Cell games. Goku was kind of resurrected to fight some evil thing but Pan didn't explain much, probably because she doesn't know the whole story because she's still not born. Any way, this Goten is your best friend.

   "Trunks is the president of Capsule Corporation, just like you. But the business there is much larger than here. Pan said he's brilliant businessman. Did you know she's engage with him? The time there is also the same us ours so that means you're as old as her Trunks."

  Trunks winced as he heard her mother mentioned the other Trunks. _Her Trunks. Yep, he's hers all right and now he was beginning to be hers too. Isn't it ironic? Two Trunks at the palm of her hands. Wait, I am NOT in love with her. This is just some stupid hormone. I'm just lusting after her._

   "Hello? Earth to Trunks," Bulma said, waving her hand in front of his face.

   Trunks got out his trance and looked at his mother. "What?"

   "What what? I've been talking non stop and you haven't been listening," Bulma said exasperatedly. "Honestly Trunks what is wrong with you?"

   Trunks knows he could never hide anything from his mother, nothing at all. She would know sooner or later that he had been lusting after the woman, Pan. But that doesn't mean he wanted her to find out now.

   "Nothing's wrong mom. Just had a hard day today, that's all."

   "Hard day, huh? Or is this woman keeping you restless all of a sudden."

   Bulma smiled at him knowingly. Trunks groaned inwardly. _Now she has guessed. Am I that so transparent?_ He didn't get to reply when he felt his mother nudged hie feet from under the table and cocked her head towards the door. Trunks looked at her puzzled then switched his gaze at the doorway. There stood Pan. 

   "Um… hello," she said quietly, looking at them shyly.

   "Hello dear!" Bulma said cheerily, standing up and going to stand beside her. "I see you've freshen up. And this dress really looked good on you. I didn't know your style when I bought it but the people from the mall said it's the rage today."

   Pan's shoulder length hair was left out, flowing behind her still wet in places. She wore spaghetti strapped top in shade of light blue, a type that Bra naturally wore. It was low cut and lean, paired with a denim mini skirt just ending in mid thigh. It molded with her body perfectly, showing off her hour glass figure. Little was given to imagination with the square low cut front. She normally didn't feel at ease with these kinds of clothes but somehow it felt comfortable.

   "Thank you for the loan of the clothes Bulma," Pan said.

   "Don't think about it. And it's yours," Bulma said. "You don't think that would look good on me now, didn't you? After all, it really suits you. Isn't that right Trunks?"

   Trunks got out his daze state when he heard his name called. "Huh, what?" He hadn't heard a word she said because he had been stunned to see her in broad light in that becoming dress of hers. His eyes were drawn at the curves the dressed revealed but especially by the cleavage it showed.

   "I asked you if the dress suited her," Bulma said simply.

   "Yeah, it suits you well… uh… Pan," he replied.

   _I have got to stop looking over her. But man, she's so beautiful._ Trunks tried to think of something, anything to keep his mind off her and those comely cleavage. But he couldn't think of anything. He could still remember how those mounds felt in his hands. He groaned inwardly. _I got to avoid her, make it look like I don't like her. Maybe she'd hate me and I'd hate her and everything would be fine._

   Pan was lost at what to do. She was in an unfamiliar place with people who exist in her timeline. When she talked with Bulma this morning she found out how different she was from the other Bulma. The Bulma in this time seemed really nice and caring, looking after her as if she was already somewhat part of her family. It's not that the other Bulma was selfish but Pan felt that sometimes she feels above everyone because of her wealth and intelligence. 

   But it didn't mean she's right. So Pan took the more cautious approach, the one her parents paid a lot of money to be taught to her.

   Pan smiled civilly at them as she stood looking at them. She didn't dare to sit down with them until she was invited. She could still vividly remember the many lectures she had to endure with the sitting etiquette.

   Bulma stared at her expectantly, wondering why she wouldn't sit down. "Pan, you could… uh… sit down, if you want."

   "Thank you," Pan said

   Pan went to the table but didn't sit down. Back home when she's not at her own house there is always sitting arrangement, which is usually according to their importance. 

   "Um… where am to sit?" Pan asked quietly.

   Trunks raised his eyebrow at her question. He had never heard a person asked where to sit when there are a lot of vacant seats. But Bulma seemed to understand and led her to the seat in front of Trunks.

   They ate almost in silent if not for Bulma's small chatters. With every bite he took Trunks got angrier, watching his mother make an effort to befriend this woman. He could not believe anyone could be as cold as this woman could, and to think she's Gohan's daughter, that warm hearted kid he met years ago. As soon as the meal was over he took off, saying he has to do some work.

   Bulma watched her son took off, amused. She knew he didn't understand all this, with him growing up the way he did. He didn't know that before, in the old days, there are classes and statures in the society, where there are rules to be followed and people to please. In this timeline those days are over.

   "Pan, I'm going to be straight to you," Bulma said, turning her attention to the young Saiyan. "This is a very different world you've landed yourself in."

   "I… I know," Pan stammered. "And I'm… really sorry for bothering you."

   "That's not what I'm getting in to," Bulma replied. "Your presence here is very welcome, I can assure you that. It's just that… this timeline is _different_."

   Pan didn't understand. Sure, there are some differences but it couldn't be _that_ different. How could she survive in unknown world?

   "I know it's going to take time to get used to but I'll help you," Bulma said.

   "How?" she asked quietly.

   "By teaching you that in this timeline there's no classes when it comes to people. In this timeline everyone is equal. If you continue you're… ah… attitude today, you'll never be able to get along with anyone.

   "But don't worry," Bulma suddenly said cheerfully. "I know you're just unsure.  You _do_ come from a very different place. We'll be able to do something."

   Pan smiled at her. For once she thought there might be something good being in this timeline.

Hope you like this chapter. I just typed this overnight so it might not be very good. Anyway, please review. I love reading reviews.


End file.
